


Silence Is A Virtue

by Turtle_Goose



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Silence Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_Goose/pseuds/Turtle_Goose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small smile was playing about Elijah's face and there was mischief in his eyes.  "I am perfectly capable of being silent," he said in a low voice.  He moved fast, picking her up and depositing her on his large bed with the barest rustle of fabric.  "Are you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence Is A Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> The Vampire Diaries and all related material are copyrighted trademarks of The CW and L.J. Smith, all rights reserved. This is a work of fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended. 

**Silence Is A Virtue**

* * *

They'd barely shut and locked the door to his room before Elijah was pulling her closer to him, kissing her as though he had been separated from her for months and not the week she'd spent with Caroline and Bonnie at the lake house.

It wasn't the first time Elena had been in his room; he'd once allowed her to accompany him as he collected a book for her and she'd gazed politely (hungrily) around his room, sensing that she was in a place of utmost sanctuary for him. His room was much like him - a fascinating blend of new and old, elegant and dark, warm and mysterious. He'd located the book, handed it to her, and led her back into a sitting room, far away from his private space.

His ardent gesture now was unexpected - he'd not reacted in such a way the previous time and usually their more intimate moments were in her room, far away from listening ears or vampire brothers who still objected after a year.

"I have missed you," he said between kissing her and working the buttons of her jacket. It was quickly settled gently over a nearby chair and he was back to kissing her. His hands, so cool to the touch, were slipping up underneath her shirt to touch the bare skin.

It felt good, so very good, and Elena had visions of throwing him back on the bed and losing herself to him and the moment. Then reality somehow set in and she recalled where she was and who else occupied the house. Frustrated, she pulled away from him.

"I can't!" Elena protested. "Not while your family is here!"

Elijah shrugged as if to say _My family's presence matters how?_

"You all are _vampires,_ " Elena hissed, looking around as if the four others could jump out and condemn her at any second. "They'll hear us!"

A small smile was playing about Elijah's face and there was mischief in his eyes. "I am perfectly capable of being silent," he said in a low voice. He moved fast, picking her up and depositing her on his large bed with the barest rustle of fabric. "Are you?"

Elena looked up at him, torn between propriety and the allure of the forbidden. She and Stefan had had sex at the boarding house while Damon was there, but that had been different. Elijah's family was different. They all had enough reason to judge her (or in Rebekah's case, want her dead) - she didn't need to add to it in anyway. On the other hand, this playful side of Elijah was, frankly, something of a turn on.

She opened her mouth to acquiesce, but he put a finger to her lips to stop her. He inclined his head towards the door and raised a teasing eyebrow. "Quiet, remember?" he mouthed. Elena nodded and her heart started to race.

Elijah studied her for several moments, as if pondering the best way to go about their indiscretion. Her heart continued to beat out its tattoo in her chest and she licked her lips. Finally he shrugged out of his suit coat, taking care to fold it neatly before setting it on a nearby chair. He loosened his tie, slid it out from under his shirt collar, and set it down on the bed. He undid the top two buttons of his shirt along with the cuffs and rolled his sleeves up.

Elena watched him hungrily, enraptured. She so rarely saw him without his customary suits; he seemed almost naked without them. Almost, because she'd seen him naked and that was most certainly preferable.

Elijah moved onto the bed and straddled her so quickly her head spun. "Now, shall we play a game?" Elena nodded without hesitation - he after all was quite accommodating of her requests - and he smiled. "You're going to be very silent." She nodded again and quirked a questioning eyebrow. He smile turned somewhat dark. "If you speak or make any noise, I'll gag you and you _really_ don't want that. Do you understand me, my lovely Elena?"

Elena nodded, a burning flash of desire shooting straight to her core. She rubbed her legs together and Elijah smirked. _Damn him,_ she thought. She loved their games, even when they pushed both of them to the edge. She trusted him completely; he'd never intentionally hurt her and he would never shame her. On the same token, he trusted her as well, sharing parts of himself he normally never would make known.

"I promise you, you will enjoy this." He pulled her up and slowly, deliberately stripped her of her shirt and bra - he had an endless fascination with her breasts, she'd learned. As she was gently pushed back down against the bed she shivered at feel of the cool textured comforter against her bare back. His hands palmed her breasts, practically coaxing her to arch up into his touch. Sure fingers closed tight around one of Elena's nipples as his mouth captured the other peak. She only just managed to keep from crying out - his warning clear in her mind. Elijah was a man of near-infinite patience and she was sure that he'd make good on his threat with overwhelming dedication.

He carried on his actions for long, languorous moments, switching his mouth from nipple to nipple, his fingers always making sure the other was never left wanting. Elena arched into Elijah's touch again and again, wanting more contact than he was currently willing to give. Her head shook back and forth, frustration welling up inside though she knew he was only just getting started. And she saw him _smirk_ as he moved his mouth down her torso, biting gently here and there, always soothing the worried flesh with his tongue.

She lost track of time, her body shaking beneath his skilled hands and mouth. Elijah often handled her as a precious gift to be unwrapped slowly and thoroughly enjoyed... Other times he couldn't be inside her fast enough or hard enough, desperate to join her body with his own... And other times, like this, he enjoyed drawing it out for the sole purpose of feeling her writhe beneath him in frustrated lust, enjoyed pushing her as close to the edge as he possibly could, before sending her over and joining her as she fell.

When Elijah's head _finally_ settled itself between her shaking thighs, Elena flung an arm over her mouth and bit down hard to keep from screaming. The scent of blood - which she was now accustomed to - brought his head up sharply and Elena trusted herself enough to grab his head and push it back down to her aching core.

The first touch of his tongue to her clit sent her hips arching off the bed. He laughed silently to himself - _bastard_ \- and held her hips down with his hands - exerting only the smallest bit of pressure. His tongue licked a leisurely path down in her folds before licking back up to tease her clit again. He applied the tease of pressure with his tongue and Elena burned for more.

On it went - Elijah doing all in his considerable power to draw some sort of audible reaction from Elena and Elena doing all she could to stay silent. It was so difficult to not make a sound when he was wreaking such wonderful agony in her body.

When he finally sat up and undressed, Elena was breathing harshly while staring at him with glassy eyes and licking her lips unconsciously. His remaining clothes were neatly folded and set by his suit coat. She loved this - loved seeing him bare to her. It made her feel powerful, somehow. Then he slowly joined her back on the bed, lowering his body over hers and running his hands up her sides.

The feel of skin on skin had Elena biting down harshly on her lip, worrying the tender flesh in her desperate attempts to keep silent. Elijah didn't make it easy on her - he knew just where to touch, where to stroke his hands firmly, where to teasingly brush in order to keep her responding. She trembled under his touch, nerve endings screaming for some measure of relief.

He gazed down at her with hooded eyes, dark veins rising from underneath his skin.

 _Please_ she mouthed.

He smiled darkly and slid inside her with infinite slowness, claiming her lips with his. She swallowed a moan as he filled her and she couldn't stop herself from clenching around him tightly for a long moment before she could force herself to relax. He gasped - actually gasped - and then he whispered against her mouth "You're going to pay for that."

He moved within her in slow, deliberate strokes, never as hard or as fast as either of them wanted and Elena couldn't resist rolling her hips up to meet his, though he wanted her to remain mostly still.

Every now and then his hand would slip between them to tease her and she'd clench her teeth or bite down on her lip, determined to not give in to her near overwhelming desire to cry out.

Elijah eventually pulled from her and rolled her, trembling, onto her hands and knees before lacing his fingers with hers and sliding back in. Elena threw her head back but no noise came forth, save the slapping of flesh meeting flesh. He began to roll his hips, harder, faster, deeper, and she savored the feel of her body taking his cock, rejoicing in the fact that she was bringing this out in him. Finally he was giving her more, giving her the contact she craved.

She was so close, so very close and she wanted so badly to scream, to cry out his name, but she knew she couldn't - this would be nothing compared to what he would do to her if she went against the rules he'd laid out.

He rode her hard, holding her body to his and giving her no room to move, only to accept his ever deeper and rougher thrusts. His rhythm began to falter as he sunk his blunt teeth into her shoulder. As he came, he reached down and fingered her clit. With an agonized shudder Elena threw her head back and was overwhelmed by sensation.

He gently pulled out, lowered her shaking form back to the bed and held her close. Elena was breathing harshly and continued to shake as though every nerve ending of hers was on fire. Satiated and relieved, tears welled in her eyes and she began to quietly sob, turning to press her face into his chest.

"It's okay, my lovely Elena," he soothed. "Shh, everything is okay." In his arms she calmed down. "You were so very good," said Elijah praised softly. Her lips were bleeding slightly and he kissed them with infinite tenderness. He studied her arm - it had stopped bleeding and he felt a small pang of remorse for pushing her to such desperate extremes. He licked the dried blood around the wound and bit down on his wrist, placing his bleeding marks on hers. "My apologies, Elena." He kissed her again.

"Your perseverance is admirable," Elijah told her as he drew a blanket over them and pulled her tighter against his body. Truly, she was amazed herself - he had centuries of experience and she'd held out.

"Was I quiet enough?" she asked shakily but with a small smile, murmuring the question into his skin.

"Incredibly so," he said. He could feel her body relaxing, the tension ebbing as her exhaustion began to overtake her.

Just as she began curl her arms around him just so - her sign of approaching sleep, he whispered into her ear.

"Next time I'm going to see how loud I can make you scream."

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt over at VD Kink at LiveJournal: "Elena/Elijah, trying to keep your sex life a secret when everyone around you has supernatural hearing." It didn't turn out as light-hearted as the prompter may have intended (because that's a cracky hijinks prompt if there ever was one!), but I'm happy with it. Even if, you know, it's basically just Elena/Elijah smut with no redeeming literary value.


End file.
